sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mudears the Cat
"I will bury you..." — Mudears Mudears the Cat is a is a Fan Based Character made by http://www.shadowclan-mudears.devinatart.com. Also known as a nickname for her is Sassy-kitty. Background Story: Abilities: Mud Bomb: Mudears forms an explodable bomb made from mud that can cause horrific damage to whoever it hits. Earth Spear: She brings her hands together in fists then brings them apart to form a spear with a sharp point made from hardened dirt and stones. She attacks with powerful kicks and sharp slashes from her claws. Personality: Mudears is anti social and tempermental. She loves a good competition, but hates losing. She's determined to win all her battles. She denies she needs help when she is fighting a losing battle. She isn't afraid of fighting a much bigger opponent, even if they are far much stronger then her. Like all cats, Mudears is curious. Sometimes her curiousity gets the best of her and ends up getting her into all kinds of trouble. Interactions with other characters: Friends: Heather the Cat: When Mudears first met Heather, she thought she was an annoying twit. Razza the Hyena: Mudears took a fast liking to Razza due to her childish and innocent nature. She looked over her like a motherly figure and was a little leery of Chuckles and keeps watch over them when Razza is alone with him. Seppuku the Echidbat: Heh she use to have a crush on this mutt but knew he was off limits. He liked males more and already had a mate. She knew him when he was still with Spore and comforted him when that relationship fell apart. Like with Razza and Chuckles, she keeps watch over Seppuku and Kiamaru to make sure he doesn't get hurt again. Enemies: Winshi the Lion: Their meeting was not happy. He was looking for an easy meal and wasn't pleased when Mudears fought back. They fought, he winning untimely. He afflicted her with serious wounds and chased after her when she ran off and hid. Luckily for her, he gave up and went off some where else... Dogclaw the Cat: Mudears older brother. He harbored a deep hatred towards his younger sister. She got all the attention from their mother and their Clan leader, finding out that Mudears was to be the next in line to lead the Clan. He came up with a plan to get her banished and hopefully executed as well... He brought rogue cats in to attack the Clan and he himself chased them off and blamed everything on Mudears. He got his wish...she was banished. He met up with her later and laughed as she lunged at him. He knocked her back into the raging river and watched as she was swept away. Thinking she had died, he made his way back to the Clan. Artemis (Nega Mudears) the Cat: * Mudears is sometimes called Sassy-kitty for a nickname that some people give her. * Mudears ridiculously loves balls of yarn, wouldn't say no to them. * Mudears is the Power and leader of her Team. Her team's name is called Team . She is currently looking for a speed leader and a fly leader. * Mudears DOES have a weapon. A small, yet lethal dagger. * Mudears fear of water is her biggest weakness. * Mudears cat face boots eyes glows when she feels rage. * Mudears has a soft spot for children. * Speed: Mudears the Cat * Flight: * Power: o Head of the Team: Mudears the Cat Theme Songs * Her main theme song is Headstrong - Trapt * Her other one is Thanks for the Memories - Fall out Boy * No Couple song yet * Her team them is What I'm Made Of - Crush 40